Century True Love
by EvaC
Summary: There once lived a young prince looking for love. Would he find it from a young girl he meets one night under a tree? Or is she just like the others? FULL Summary INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Century True Love

**Summary**: There once lived many centuries ago (_you the reader can pick the year_) a young prince who was and wasn't looking for love. But not just any love from anyone but his true love. Would he find it from a young girl he meets one night under a tree? Or is she just like the others?

_Hello! Just another story this time filled to the bream with __fluffiness_!!  
_This story is again Prince Endymion (Mamoru/Darien) and Princess Serenity (Usagi/Serena). Like always with me. (Since they are my favorite and they are so fun to write with!) …… And what it could have been like if they had met and gotten together back a lot of, centuries ago. _

_**NO**__ SM powers or action just a prince meeting a princess on earth with a little help from a few others. _

_The four generals and four inners are in this but the girls are just really mentioned near the end. The generals play a bigger part then the girls._

_Just a short little story that popped in my mind one day. I hope you enjoy. And I'm sorry but there will be __**NO surprises or **__wrenches__ in this story. So sorry. Just fluffy sweetness so sweet your teeth will hurt!_

_I am keeping this at an __**M**__ rating for a future chapter. (Not real dirty but enough to get the M rating) SO don't read if you are not of age or you can't handle……sex. (Oh my!)_

_**AND**__ remember NO I don't own Sailor Moon or the idea or the characters just using them for my own fun!! blah blah blah!!! EvaC_

Chapter ONE

Prince Endymion walked outside on to the balcony to get some fresh air. He really left the ball to get away from the women just like he did at every ball he had to attend. Single women even some married ones seemed to be drawn to him. He hated how they hung on him and wanted to get with him. Not only women his age but also older ones. Some of the women were old enough to be his mother or even his grandmother. But he wouldn't have said anything to offend the women. He was a perfect gentleman after all. Endymion would just get away the best he could. If it wasn't the woman trying to get him for herself then it seemed that she was trying to get Endymion to get with a daughter.

Endymion had lost count of how many not only wanted to be his wife or mother-in-law but also those who asked him to be their lover. A few of the bolder women even offering him money to be their personal "boy toy" their "eye candy" and personal "plaything" making Endymion think that they forgot that he was a future king.

It got to the point to where Endymion just stopped looking and talking to any women, unless he had to at some function, after a few women not only tried to trick him or trap him into marriage but some that he found out were already married and they had wanted to leave their husbands for him.

Endymion had even lost track of how many men wanted to challenge him to a duel thinking that Endymion was their wife's lover when he wasn't. Most of the time, Endymion didn't even know who the woman was. He had never even seen them before. It took his father having to step in and talk to the men so Endymion would be safe.

To this day Endymion still wondered where and when the rumor started that he was a great lover when in reality he had never been with anyone. Sure he had kissed a few and made out with some back during his teen years, but when they got too aggressive Endymion was turned off and then left being thankful that most of them seemed to be a little drunk at the time making his get away easier. After too many started trying harder and got more aggressive, Endymion soon stopped totally even courting women. Even today he wasn't looking for anyone to be in his life.

But Endymion knew that since he was almost twenty-two that he would have to marry soon. So he had to be nice to the women. But lucky for him his parents were letting him pick since they both believed in true love. But Endymion knew they wouldn't let him wait forever. His mother was already talking about grandchildren. Endymion wished at times that he had a sibling who could have given some also. But it was left up to him to give the grand kids.

Endymion sighed out loud and looked up at the clear night sky. It was a beautiful calm night and he was thankful for it at the moment. His eyes suddenly went wide then he ran to the stairs that went toward the gardens when he heard two ladies, who had been trying all night to get him to take them to bed, start to walk outside toward him. Each one looking for him then getting upset with the other. If the two wouldn't have each stopped and started to yell at the other, Endymion would have been seen and then trapped and then he would have had to put up with the two again and those two were hard to dodge.

Endymion ran down to the gardens and looked for a place to hide. He looked toward a big weeping willow tree when he heard a female voice say, "Come under here. You can see them but no one will see you. As a matter of fact you can see everything that is going on."

Endymion not thinking about anything but hiding, moved some branches then ducked his head, then slowly went under some of the branches that went to the ground and came face to face with a young girl dressed all in white. Her light coloring hair was up with two balls of hair then twin pigtails with the pigtails flowing down her back. Her dress was made from satin and so white it shone a little in the dark. Endymion realized that the tree was a good place to hide since he hadn't seen her before and she was right about seeing everything. They could see people inside at the ball through the windows and they both saw the two women who were looking for Endymion walking in the opposite direction from them. They could hear the music from the orchestra faintly.

Endymion realized that the girl, after he stood up fully, came to his shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled making him smile down at her. There wasn't much light to see really well but enough to know that someone else was near and the two could see the other smiling.

"Thank you very much. Have you been in here long?" He asked still looking at her wishing he could see what color her eyes were. "Yes. I hate having to go to these functions so I leave when no one is looking and then I'm alone." The girl answered still looking up at him not wanting to tell the truth that she hated all the older men that would look at her. If it wasn't for her father the girl knew those men would be bolder. She had just started going to the functions since her mother said it was time. The girl hated to think about the future functions she would have to attend and the men who would be there.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked wondering who she was. She was already starting to interest him since she was smart enough to leave that boring function.

"I am Serenity. Who are you?" Serenity asked already knowing full well who he was thanks to her mother pointing the young prince out to her after they had arrived earlier that day. Serenity like all the others did think Endymion was handsome with his black hair and dark blue eyes and his tall fit body frame that made him stand out from other men. But just like all the other men Serenity wouldn't dare go and talk to Endymion alone afraid he would just want to take her to bed like all the others did.

Already at her young age Serenity had lost count of how many men had told her when her father wasn't near, that they wanted her in their bed. What they wanted to do next Serenity still did not know since she was a little afraid to ask. She could tell it wasn't good since the men gave her looks that made her feel uncomfortable checking her body out. To her all that men wanted to do was take you to bed.

What about talking first and getting to know one another Serenity thought. She hated that she was growing up for Serenity wanted to be a little girl being protected by her parents forever. Serenity didn't think that there was any man out there who she could trust except her father and older brother. Her body might have been getting mature but her mind needed to catch up and it would.

"My name is Endymion." Endymion said after a few seconds had past. He had stood there wondering if he should tell the truth and chance this Serenity girl knowing who he was and start to flirt like the others or just make up a name. Endymion figured he should tell the truth since he was sure Serenity would learn it later. He also thought she had to be young since she was so short so she might not flirt.

"Oh you're that young single hot prince that they all want to take to bed. So they can check out your so called sexy body." Serenity said matter of fact, as she then looked down to the ground then around like she was looking for something. Yes she had heard the tales about Prince Endymion but Serenity didn't listen. She never listened to gossip or believe any of it since she hated people talking about others. But it was hard not to hear the other women talking about Endymion there at the ball. So Serenity left out being sick of hearing them.

Serenity wondered how the other women could talk about Endymion like they were when it seemed to Serenity that they didn't know him.

Endymion smiled then suddenly laughed. "Yes I guess so. How old are you Serenity?" He asked thinking Serenity had to be older since she said what she did. "I'm fifteen almost sixteen in a few weeks." Serenity answered as she went to sit back down on the ground. "Oh." Endymion said then looked away from her. She was way too young for him he thought. As a matter of fact he had never met any girl her age before. All the females he had to deal with were older then Serenity even the daughters, whose mothers wanted them with Endymion, were older then Serenity.

"Would you like to sit and have a drink?" Serenity asked as she held up a glass toward him. She figured that since he really couldn't see her then it was safe enough for him to join her. And Serenity really didn't believe the tales about him. He didn't seem that way and he wasn't acting like the other men toward her. And for all anyone knew Endymion just might be a guy who liked other guys Serenity thought.

Endymion looked back at Serenity and noticed the food and drink around her on a blanket. Serenity smiled at him and again Endymion smiled then automatically sat down beside her. Something about Serenity made Endymion feel relaxed and trusting and he wasn't ready to go back in and deal with the other women just yet.

After he was settled Serenity handed him a wine glass which Endymion took a sip and noticed it was wine but he didn't say anything. But he did wonder where she got it. They sat beside each other and started talking and eating the food she had. His mind registered that Serenity was a princess and by what she said her father was one of the most powerful kings around. Endymion thought to himself what luck that he just met the daughter of the man his own father wanted Endymion to meet.

Endymion had been sent by his father to go to that area to this annual get together to meet with all the area kings. He had told Endymion how much he wanted his son to meet Serenity's father saying how it would benefit their kingdom. This was Endymion's first time going to this get together for before he had been away at school and then training. In reality he had been in hiding not wanting to deal with the women. His father couldn't make it this time since he was sick.

What Endymion didn't know was that his father faked being sick so Endymion would have to go. His parents were hoping that their young son would meet someone and settle down soon. And Endymion's mother wanted him to get out again around others. She didn't think it was healthy for him to hide from women.

While Endymion and Serenity sat and talked late into the night they both lost track of the time since they were enjoying each others company. Serenity didn't flirt with Endymion like other women did and Endymion didn't try to touch her or kiss her like other men had. The only time Endymion got close was at one time when he gave Serenity his jacket to wear over her bare shoulders since the night had started to cool down. Something he had never done before with another female and something no other man had done before for Serenity.

Endymion finally took Serenity in and to her room in the early morning hours. He was surprised with himself that he of all people forgot the time and was enjoying himself with the younger girl. Endymion had never sat for so long with anyone just talking.

Later that late morning at the brunch, Endymion spotted Serenity when she showed up and automatically went straight to her and this time met her parents. His young mind registered that Serenity's mother didn't push the two together like others mothers had done to him in the past with their daughters. She didn't talk and point out things about Serenity. If anything Serenity's mother just smiled and let the two be.

She had known the whole time that they had been under the tree the night before talking. The queen had even gone to the two women looking for the young prince and she sent them to a totally different area just so Serenity and Endymion could talk alone and get to know each other. Serenity's mother didn't believe the tales about the "hot" young prince. The queen could tell by his actions that Endymion wasn't like they said. For if he was, he wouldn't have spent almost six hours alone with her daughter.

During the meal Endymion sat beside Serenity and her father and talked to the man enjoying the other mans stories. Afterwards Endymion took Serenity riding just to get away from the other people. He had seen the women looking and talking softly to each other. The women had all wondered where Endymion had gone to the night before so early in the evening and they wondered who the lucky woman might have been each looking at one another trying to figure out which of the women were missing.

Endymion had even noticed some men looking and checking Serenity out making Endymion realize that Serenity was very pretty but still young. He loved her eyes now that there was light and he could see them.

As they rode around with their guards not far from them within eye sight but not hearing, Endymion automatically held Serenity tightly and close to his body since she was sitting sideways in front of him. At first when Serenity told that she couldn't ride alone Endymion thought that she was just trying to get him to hold her like so many others had in the past. But Endymion soon realized that she really couldn't and then felt bad that he had compared Serenity to the other woman. She was nothing like any of them. Endymion held her tight also since her father warned him not to let Serenity fall. She was his baby girl after all.

That evening Endymion again sat near Serenity and her parents during the banquet. Once again making the other women talk in whispered voices all wondering what Serenity's parents were thinking. And this time making the other men around mostly the married ones and the ones wanting the other women, glad Endymion wasn't alone.

Endymion loved visiting with Serenity. She made him smile with her innocence. It was refreshing to him made him happy that he could be himself around her. Endymion also liked talking with her father and learning how the other man ruled his own kingdom. The man reminded him of his own father. And Endymion loved that Serenity's mother didn't ask him fifty questions about his future and ask if he was looking for a wife.

Serenity's father found out where Endymion lived and made arrangements to visit the next season "in a few months". Endymion agreed and couldn't wait as his mind started thinking of the different places he couldn't wait to show Serenity on his father's lands.

When Endymion left four days later when Serenity and her parents left, he and Serenity hugged and he gave her a red rose and a kiss on her forehead making Serenity blush and smile. She gave him a small innocent kiss on his check then ran toward her father with the rose being held close to her heart. Endymion and Serenity waved to each other as she rode away sitting in front of her father with her mother close beside them on her own horse and their guards all around.

As soon as Serenity was out of sight Endymion and some guards left for home with Endymion thinking of the little princess with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see her again so she could make him smile. And Serenity couldn't wait to see Endymion since he was the first male, besides her father and brother that made Serenity feel safe and relaxed.

When he arrived back home Endymion told about the visit. His mother noticed how happy Endymion was when he talked about Serenity. When asked about her, Endymion told her age and made the comment that he thought of her like a little sister. His mother only smiled. How would Endymion know what having a sister was like? He was an only child the queen would think to herself. She stopped pushing him to meet other women and in her own way made Endymion think about Serenity only.

Some weeks later when Endymion's four newest personal guards showed up with a young girl with very long hair that went to her ankles and sky blue eyes Endymion's mother's thoughts were of Serenity. Endymion had told what she looked like and when he did he went into such details it made his mother smile. Endymion had never done that before with any other female.

Everyone standing around in the room looked at the beautiful girl just staring at her in awe. She was a rare beauty, even with the dirty dress and the dirt on her face she was breath taking. No one made any sudden moves since they could all tell that the girl was scared. They all wondered why the four guards had her with them.

The four young guards who were all generals thanks to the king and queen being their uncle and aunt, all stood near the girl suddenly realizing that they had made a huge mistake in taking the girl since everyone just looked at them. Each one of the young men started to think of a way to get out of the room. They hadn't expected so many people and their queen to be in that room.

When Endymion walked into the room with his father as they were each talking, he looked up and over when he heard his name. Endymion went wide eyed and caught Serenity when she ran to him saying his name again. He noticed her tears and got mad as she clung to his body. Endymion held her as he looked around for her parents. He realized they weren't around and noticed that Serenity was in a dirty dress and she needed a bath.

"Serenity what are you doing here?" He asked her in a soft voice. Serenity only cried into his neck as her hold on him tightened as her body trembled a little. "What the hell is going on? Why in the Gods name is Princess Serenity doing here… In tears….. And without her parents!" Endymion yelled out making everyone in the room go wide eyed. They had never heard their prince get so loud or so mad before. Everyone then looked over at the four. Those four had each jumped then moved closer to each other when Endymion yelled out.

Endymion noticing the people and where they were looking looked at the four guys also. The four guys all looked down blushing. "Well guys care to answer me?" Endymion asked as he walked toward them slowly with a glare on his face and his eyes narrow. Serenity was being held to the front of his body by Endymion with both his arms around her with her legs dangling. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck with her head toward the crock of his neck. The four guys who were scared of nothing suddenly each had a shiver go down their backs.

"I asked you four a question. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite." Endymion said slowly looking at them each one at a time. The four stayed silent each not sure who should start talking first.

"Answer me NOW!" Endymion suddenly demanded as his hold on Serenity tightened.

"We….we…we took… her." Zoisite who had light orange hair and had his birthday September 10th whispered. "From…. the…..a village." Kunzite with long blond almost white hair, with his birthday on October 22nd whispered. "We….we liked….we liked her long… hair." Jadeite with short yellow/blond hair and a birthday on April 17th said in an even softer whisper. "We didn't…. do anything…… to her." Nephrite the last with his long dark brown hair and a birthday on December 5th said above a whisper. _(HA I used the inners birthday and month for the guys!!!)_

The four went wide eyed again as Endymion made a fist with both hands then yelled at them each. Making the four each jump back bumping into the wall as Endymion yelled out telling how they had better not had touched her in any way and how they scared Serenity and that they each knew better then to kidnap and a princess at that.

Endymion's parents went up to him and Endymion calmed down and got silent. Both the king and queen had smiles on. They had both looked at each other after Endymion had said Serenity's name and held her to his body.

"This is princess Serenity?" His mother acting surprised asked with a huge smile on her face but it disappeared after her son looked in her direction. "Yes." Endymion said as his grip on Serenity loosened some. He had pulled her even closer to his body while he had been yelling. "Well let's take her home." The king said. The three of them looked at Serenity when she whispered something. "What Serenity? We didn't understand." Endymion said in a gentle voice as he pulled her head back a little by her hair. He finally noticed her hair was totally all down.

"Nan Nan was visiting her family in that village. We don't live there." Serenity said looking at him in his eyes. "Is that your nurse dear?" The queen asked. Serenity looked at her and nodded her head yes. "Get a map!" The king then yelled out as he turned to hide his own smile.

While they waited the king told everyone but the four guards to leave the room. Endymion let Serenity down but kept his arms around her since he could tell by her shaking body that she was still scared. She had her arms around him also.

After the map was given to the king the four guys looked then pointed to where they thought they had found Serenity. It was about a weeks ride away from where they were now. Endymion and his father talked about where Endymion had met Serenity in a different area. Serenity looked at the map but shook her head no. She didn't know where her father's kingdom was. She never had to know before.

Endymion sighed then looked down at the young princess as Serenity looked up at him. He still had his arms around her body. "Mother could you please take Serenity to my floor." Endymion said looking at his mom. "Do you want to give her a room by yours?" The king asked. "No! She will go in his room… Endymion is the only one Serenity knows. Let us not scare her even more." The queen said as she took Serenity's hand. Serenity let her and then looked back at Endymion. He smiled and let her go. "Go on. I'll be there soon." Endymion said softly as he smiled.

His mother noticed how his eyes got soft when he looked at the younger girl. 'Yes with the young princess with him he will want her! Oh wedding bells will be ringing soon!' The queen's mind screamed out to herself. She smiled even more.

Serenity nodded her head to Endymion then let the queen take her out of the room with Endymion and the others watching. "We need to go out and find out if her father is looking for her. I'm sure he is or will be. He was very protected of his daughter. Don't want to start a war." Endymion said after the two were out and he looked at his father. The king agreed then smiled at the four guys who were still standing by their king and prince. The four all looked at their uncle and then looked down to the floor.

"You four will each go out with others. It's your job to find Serenity's parents. Do not come back until they are told personally." The king said then he left the room leaving the four alone with their still angry cousin. The king had a mission for one of his messengers that needed to be carried out that night without a second to lose.

The four young generals, who were each about two to three years younger then the prince, looked at their future king who looked back at them. "Rest up tonight for you leave first thing in the morning." Endymion said. He then turned and left the room. The four looked at each other then sighed deeply. They had just gotten home.

"It's your entire fault Kunzite!" Zoisite suddenly said turning and looking at him. "What! No it's not! Jadeite wanted to touch her hair!" Kunzite yelled out as he looked at Zoisite and then at Jadeite. "Shut up! No! Don't you blame only me! You wanted to touch it also!" Jadeite yelled out looking at them both. While the three glared at each other Nephrite slowly tried to leave the room. "Nephrite where do you think you are going! You said to take her!" Kunzite suddenly said as he spotted the other teen trying to leave.

Nephrite stopped and looked at him as Kunzite went to stand in front of him and Zoisite stood on his left side and Jadeite stood on the right. "I didn't mean it! Zoisite was the one who went to her and started to talk to her! It's his fault!" Nephrite yelled out. "What not me! It was Kunzite!" Zoisite could be heard yelling out making Kunzite then yell out his answer as he blamed Jadeite making Jadeite yell out his response trying to blame Nephrite.

The four guys walked out of the room still arguing with each other on which of them was to blame, each knowing they were all at fault.

To be continued.

_Hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. I will have the next one out when I can but not a real long wait. For I hate to wait also. This story isn't going to be very long. Maybe four chapters if even that long. It's done just need to type it up. EvaC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the great reviews and I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you like this next chapter. Like I said this story will only be four chapters long. Short, sweet and to the point. EvaC_

Century True Love  
Chapter TWO

Endymion walked up the stairs going to his rooms his mind racing on if he should go back and yell at the four guys some more. But then he thought about Serenity and the tears that had been in her eyes and knowing she was scared made Endymion take the stairs two at a time so he could get to her faster.

Endymion walked into his seating room and smiled at Serenity when she ran to him. He hugged her as she hugged him. Endymion looked around and noticed they were alone.

"Don't worry my little one. We are sending some people out to look for your father. I'm sure he has gotten word that you are missing and is looking for you." Endymion said in a soft soothing voice. Serenity didn't say anything as she finally relaxed as she felt the warmth from his body as it surrounded her.

Endymion felt Serenity's body relax and he smiled. He liked having her in his arms and noticed that he had missed holding her like he had done when they had ridden on the horse for those days. Endymion closed his eyes and sighed as his arms automatically pulled her closer. His eyes flew open a few seconds later when he felt himself starting to get hard. Endymion was shocked with himself since he was getting that way.

Endymion suddenly realized that he hadn't gotten hard over anyone just standing there holding them. Before the women, if he was making out with them, they had to work at it to get him even in the mood since his mind would fight. He hadn't even thought about sex in those weeks after he had met Serenity.

Endymion wondered what was wrong with him now that he was getting hard since he had told himself that Serenity was just too young for him to even think about being with. His mind just not registering that Serenity's short height and small and dainty body frame made her seem younger then her age of sixteen. She did just have a birthday a few days after the banquet.

Endymion pulled back a little with his lower body "part" but kept his hands on her upper arms and looked down at Serenity and smiled again. He didn't want her to feel his lower body at that moment knowing that she was the innocent one. He thought about his cousins and felt himself start to "relax".

Serenity looked up at him and smiled again. Endymion smiled as he noticed again the dirt on her face. "Well now my little one, let's get you a bath going and something clean to wear. Are you hungry?" He said still looking down into her eyes. He still loved looking into them knowing he could sit for hours just looking at them.

"Yes please." Serenity answered as she continued to look at him with her eyes bright shining with love. Endymion took one of her hands then walked toward his bedroom then into the bathing room with Serenity following close beside him as she held his hand tight with both of hers.

Endymion started the water flowing then showed her where the towels and other things were. "Get in and clean up. I'll see about getting you some food." He said walking out of the room leaving the door open not even thinking to close the door. Serenity did what he said.

After Serenity got into the water and the bubbles were covering her body, Endymion went back in to get her dress and other things not thinking of anything. He bent over to pick up the items when his eyes fell on Serenity. He then watched Serenity as he slowly leaned up fully as she washed her hair. Her eyes were closed and her back towards him so she didn't see him. Endymion blinked his eyes then left out of the bathing room fast and saw his mother by the main doors. He came to a full stop and just looked at his mother not realizing his eyes were open wide.

"Give me Serenity's things. Have her sleep in one of your shirts. I'll have someone make her a few dresses tomorrow since we don't know how long it will take for the four to find her father." The queen said as she smiled by how red her sons face was at the moment. "Thank you. Please keep everyone out of here. She's scared." Endymion said not realizing that he was red in the face.

"Yes I know and I'm having a tray sent up. You two might as well eat in here for the night since she doesn't have anything proper to wear. Then you can bring her down in the morning after you wake and I bring her clothes back." the queen said holding Serenity's things that Endymion had just handed her. His mother knew she could have brought some clothes for Serenity but the queen didn't. No she wanted her son to see Serenity in one of his shirts and then get his mind to thinking.

"That is fine. Thank you again mother." Endymion said not noticing that he wasn't looking at his mother. But she noticed and again just smiled. She noticed that he must have thought that he had gotten caught doing something wrong. "You are welcome. Good night son." The queen then said as she then walked out of Endymion's bedroom. And once the door was closed her smile grew even bigger.

After he heard the door close, Endymion let his breath out slowly then walked over to a dresser and looked for a shirt for Serenity. Not really knowing which one she might like Endymion grabbed the first silky soft one he saw. He then turned around and stood very still when he saw Serenity standing by the bathing room door with only a towel wrapped around her body.

Serenity blushed and looked down since Endymion, not realizing he was looking so hard, stared at her. And for some reason that Serenity didn't understand she liked the looks he gave to her. They weren't like those older men who seemed to leer at her. Endymion's hands tightened around the shirt in his hands as he looked at Serenity. He looked away from her trying to look for something else to look at.

"Oh umm here. Mom is having your things cleaned and some new dresses made. You can sleep in this." Endymion said a little fast as he walked to her and handed her his shirt. If she wouldn't have taken it when she did the shirt would have fallen to the ground since Endymion just about shoved it into her hands. Endymion then turned with his eyes still not on her and walked away fast missing Serenity walk back into the bathing room.

Endymion almost ran to his balcony and stood out there in the cool night air being very thankful that the temperature was cooling down since it made his body relax. He finally walked back inside and saw Serenity in front of the fire in the fireplace drying her hair.

Endymion went and picked up a hairbrush then walked over and went to Serenity handing her the brush while his eyes tried to look at anything he could as long as it wasn't her body. He messed up and glanced at her and noticed the shirt being so big that it was open just a little on her chest. If he tilted his head just a little to the right…………

"Thank you Endy." Serenity said as she moved the towel she was using on her hair to her side. "You are welcome." Endymion said as he straightened his head and then turned around and got one of his large robes for her to wear. He had seen her long legs also since the shirt stopped close to her upper thighs. Endymion also gave her the robe since he suddenly didn't want anyone walking in and seeing her body.

After the robe was on and closed fully covering her whole body, Endymion sat near Serenity and watched her brush her hair and then put it in two braids. They talked about what happened to her and the trip she made with the four guys back to Endymion's home. Endymion again got happy when she told him that the four guys did act like gentlemen toward her but he still wanted to hurt them for not only taking Serenity but for scaring her and making her cry.

Endymion got up and got the door after they heard the knock. He used his body to block the other mans view of Serenity even though the man wasn't even trying to look. The servant told him that the food was sat up on the table in the seating room and Endymion told him thanks then dismissed the man. The servant bowed then walked away leaving the seating room and closing the door the whole time Endymion watched the man leave.

Endymion looked back at Serenity and smiled since he noticed that with her hair in braids she looked young again. He felt more relaxed now. With her hair all down Serenity had looked older, mature and that didn't sit well with Endymion at the moment. He liked that she looked younger again. His little one was back. His mind wasn't ready to face the fact that in reality Serenity was a young woman.

He walked to Serenity and then took her hand then walked into the seating room. He waited to sit after she did then he sat down and the two started to eat. They ate in silence and Endymion smiled as Serenity ate fast and everything in front of her. Endymion remembered the times they spent together at the get together and how Serenity ate the same way. Endymion liked that.

He hated how most of the women he had known in the past all ate small portions and took little bits. Knowing that they were hungry by how their eyes looked at the food with longing but they were playing it off like they weren't. He always wondered if the women would go and sneak food later. He had even wondered at times what they did if they had gas. He could picture them all exploding as they tried to hold it in.

Endymion really hoped that Serenity wouldn't change her ways as she got older. It was refreshing to him that she seemed true and genuine. She didn't act like something she wasn't. His smile grew even more after Serenity, gave a small burp, said excuse me then started eating fast again. Endymion put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands as he just sat and watched her eat after he was done eating. Serenity looked at him now and then and each time she smiled. Endymion just got a silly grin on his face as his eyes lite up even more as he watched her every move.

After they ate Endymion once again took Serenity's hand then took her to his big bed and had her lay down. Serenity did and smiled at him after she was settled. Endymion reached for the covers and covered her up. "Now go to sleep and in the morning I will show you my home." Endymion said with a smile as he sat down beside her. "Thank you Endy." "You are very welcome my little one."

Serenity sat up and then went forward and hugged him while he hugged her back. He then reached and took off the robe since it was so big on her. His eyes glanced at her neck and noticed her necklace with the gold chin with what looked like a crystal that seemed to have highlights of gold with gold traced around the edges. Endymion reached and picked the chain up as he remembered how she had it on the first time they had met and every day after.

"Is this real?" Endymion asked looking at the crystal then to her eyes. "Yes. My grandmother gave it to me years ago." Serenity answered as she looked down then back to his eyes. She suddenly started to giggle as she remembered something. "What's so funny?" Endymion asked as he looked back to her face. "Oh I was just remembering how she told me that when the time came I was to give the crystal to my one true love and he would love me and only me forever. He would be my loyal lover and no one else's. And after that the crystal would glow with love for all eternity." Serenity said as she smiled and noticed Endymion smile.

"Lay down my little one." Endymion then said as he let the crystal go as he then pushed her back gently on the pillows. Serenity settled down and then yawned big. She was very tired since she and the four guys had almost traveled none stop for those days. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"Good night Serenity." "Good night Endy."

Endymion made sure Serenity was covered up and then kissed her head. He then went and cleaned up the dishes then sat the trays out in the hallway then walked back to his bedroom and locked the door. He then went and sat down by the fire and some light and went over the papers that he and his father were talking about earlier.

After awhile Endymion got ready for bed. He went to the other side of the bed to grab a pillow since he was going to go lay on the sofa and looked at Serenity. Endymion frowned when he noticed how she was moving her head just a little looking like she was having a bad dream. Endymion put the pillow back then got into the bed beside Serenity and pulled her into his arms. He smiled when he felt her body relax and she then sighed his name ever so softly. Endymion pulled her a little closer then fell asleep.

Serenity woke up first the next morning and was shocked that she was laying half way on a naked male chest and arm. Her mind was flying, trying to remember where she was and what had happened to her as she sat up. She slowly moved her head and looked up to the mans face and then relaxed when she saw it was Endymion she had been half laying on. She just looked at his face then slowly lower down his bare chest. She blushed at his chest and suddenly realized how strong and fit he really was. Oh she had seen a man's bare chest before but she didn't count that since it had been her father and older brother's.

Serenity eyes went down his chest and then his belly down to the blanket that started at Endymion's hips then they slowly traveled upwards. She didn't even dare to or think to left the covers and look under them. She knew he was male but didn't have any idea what a man had down lower.

Oh her mother had talked to her a little about a man and sex telling her how they would talk even more going into details, right before Serenity was to marry. And Serenity knew that her four cousins, who were just a little older then she was, each tried to act like they knew about men when in truth they didn't know any more then she did. They were just as innocent as Serenity was. The only close guy around the five girls was Serenity's brother and he treated the four as if he was their older brother also. Serenity had always felt sorry for her brother since he was the only male in the family. No brothers and no male cousins.

Serenity didn't say anything about sex or about a male body to anyone but she wondered. She knew that those older men in the past wanted to take her to bed but she didn't know what they wanted to do. She never thought about any men until Endymion and those times she rode in front of him. For she could feel his strong body right by hers with his big hands on her hips and legs at times even on her back. She had even felt something hard in the front of his pants in the center when they had danced during the last ball on the last night of the banquet but didn't ask but she wondered.

Serenity didn't know that during that dance Endymion didn't even know his lower part was "larger" since his body had a mind of it's own that night. He was also trying to count in his head to the song since that was his first time dancing with someone other then his mother for when he was younger she had taught him to dance. But he had always been too nervous to try dancing with someone else afraid he would make a mistake. And when he and Serenity were dancing it was outside away from everyone near the tree they had first met at.

Serenity liked how his body was making hers feel funny in a good way. She really wondered then about a man and she was looking forward to seeing Endymion again. For he was the only man to make her body feel so warm and fuzzy giving her goose bumps and making her stomach do flip flops, even making her nipples hard for the first time then all the other times she would think about him.

Serenity didn't dare and tell her cousins knowing they would ask a bunch of questions then pick on her about Endymion. Serenity was already picked on enough by them and didn't want to give them any more fuel for the fire so she kept silent.

When the four guys tricked Serenity and then took off with her, Serenity cried not only thinking she would never see her family again but she thought she would never see Endymion again. But when he walked into the room and Serenity saw he was there she got happy and thanked the Gods, that be, for her luck.

Serenity lay back down on the mattress when she felt Endymion pulling her down and back into his arms. She looked to his face again and saw him starting to open his eyes.

Endymion's eyes opened fully and he smiled when he saw Serenity. He was suddenly thankful that she was the one in his arms when before he lay there wondering who was by him but then he remembered the night before.

"Good morning Serenity did you sleep well?" Endymion asked as they looked at each other. "Yes I did. Did you?" Serenity asked with her eyes shining. "Yes…very well." Endymion answered realizing he did. They both just looked at each other then over to the door when they heard a knock.

Endymion grabbed a robe put it on then stood up making sure the robe was fully closed and then walked over and opened the door to see his mother standing there with a huge smile on her face. The queen walked in with Serenity's dress and personals and her slippers in her hands.

"Good morning my dear son and Serenity are you doing okay?" The queen asked as she smiled at Serenity and placed her things on the bed. "Yes I'm fine." Serenity said as she sat in the middle of the bed on her knees with her hands on her thighs and her long hair flowing down and around her body. The braids had come undone during the night.

"Good. Well I'll see you later. Oh Endymion a tray is being sent up since we all have eaten already." The queen said as she walked out still smiling. Endymion said okay as his mother passed him he then closed the door and looked back at Serenity.

"Go….go in to the bathroom and clean up and dress first." He told her in a fast voice with his voice almost squeaking as he then turned his head to the side. Serenity grabbed her things then jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Endymion went and got dressed fast then went to the bathroom after Serenity came out. When Endymion came out he smiled when he saw her hair in the pigtails with the balls of hair on top. "I like your hair that way it suits you." He said going to her. And he really meant it. Serenity blushed then whispered thanks.

He took her hand and again took her to the seating room so they could eat. They talked and afterwards Endymion took Serenity outside and showed her some of the gardens. Serenity hung on his right arm the whole time.

They went together to see his four cousins/guards ride off. The two had both noticed that the four looked and seemed very tired which made Endymion only smile and Serenity just blink her eyes as she looked at the four who had tried to be her friend as they had traveled. She knew that they would have taken her back but they couldn't remember which village they had found her in.

And since they couldn't remember and Serenity had just cried they took her to their kingdom hoping they could have figured out what to do before someone had found out. It was just their luck that the queen and king and then the prince found out what they had done. The only thing that made the four very happy was that Prince Endymion had known Serenity and she seemed happy after she saw him.

The four young men took off on their horses, with some other men in silence. Each knowing that they were tired and even sore after their trip the day before. The four each swore that they would never do anything stupid like they had done before.

One at a time starting with Nephrite first then Zoisite followed by Jadeite and then finally Kunzite, each suddenly wondered what Princess Serenity's father would do to them. Making each young man go pale and start praying that her father would understand like their uncle had.

To them it seemed that their uncle the king was happy with them by his actions earlier that morning. Even their aunt was happy and in a way it kind of scared the four guys as they each wondered if they would be in bigger trouble later.

After the four and their escorts were out of sight Endymion took Serenity, who was still holding on his arm, back into the castle. He introduced her to everyone and they all smiled. The whole time Serenity hung on his arm which Endymion seemed to like.

The time Serenity was there with Endymion she followed him everywhere he went. She stayed in his room with him since the queen insisted that Serenity stay near the one she knew.

When Endymion had to meet with his father, Serenity would go and sit by him quietly since Endymion would ask her to go with him. Endymion liked having her by him. She made him laugh and smile. No girl had ever done that for him. He would look to his side and make sure she was there and then he'd smile that she was there.

He relaxed finally at nights when after Serenity went to sleep after they talked, he'd go and lay on the sofa or move her to it but mostly he'd go and lay there since he didn't want to move her and chance her waking up.

But then him sleeping on the sofa stopped after a few mornings and Endymion would wake up to find Serenity laying half on his chest with his own arms holding her close since she had gotten up in the middle of the night and had gone to him. After the fourth time Endymion decided to just lay with her in the bed since they would have more room then on the sofa.

Endymion wouldn't admit to it but Serenity made him very stiff in his lower anatomy. He wanted her in his bed and not just to sleep beside him. But he would tell himself that she was too young. He never realized that he spent just about every waking and even sleeping moment with Serenity and in that time she was working her way into his heart unlike any before.

Endymion loved being near Serenity and loved her company. The love that he was and wasn't looking for was right in front of him or beside him almost twenty-four hours a day and he didn't even realize it at the moment. Endymion loved how she looked to him for help or guidance. And he really loved the look her eyes got each and every time she would look at him. Not with lust like those in the past but with love. Genuine true love came from Serenity's eyes each and every time she looked at Endymion and he loved it.

His parents noticed how Endymion was and talked about how Endymion had never hung with any females before like he did now with Serenity. They both smiled and hoped he would marry the young princess who was warming up everyone's hearts.

The king and queen asked their son one day each at different times alone about a marriage but Endymion said no that Serenity was too young and like a kid sister to him. But his mother smiled for she could tell that he didn't believe it as the days went by. She had seen the looks Endymion gave to his "little one". Endymion never noticed how he would call Serenity that when he talked about her putting "my" in front of little. The queen knew that Serenity would be her son's wife even if the prince didn't know it at the time.

The king only smiled knowing that it was only a matter of time before his son "exploded". He saw the looks in Endymion's eyes also. The king had also seen Endymion glare at other men when he saw them looking at Serenity.

Thirteen weeks after Serenity had shown up she and Endymion sat by the fire in his room one night. It was raining hard outside so they sat beside each other and watched the fire. Now and then they would be talking and joking around then they got quiet. But not for long since they would start talking again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Serenity suddenly asked as she looked back at Endymion. "No." Endymion said as he looked toward her. He sat facing the fireplace while Serenity sat beside him facing him with her knees up underneath her. "Why not?" Serenity asked as she picked up a braid of her hair and looked at it. She braided her hair every night but in the morning the braids would come undone.

Endymion went silent for a moment then said, "Because…. I have not met the right woman yet." "Oh….Are you a virgin?" Serenity asked in her innocent way. "What!" Endymion said fast and a little loud as he looked back at her fast. They looked at each other.

"Well…you are almost twenty-two and not married. Are you?" Serenity asked in a way that made Endymion realize that she must not understand what she was asking reminding Endymion again of her younger age. "You don't need to ask questions like that my little one." Endymion said trying to sound older then his age. "I'm sorry." Serenity whispered looking back down at her hair in her hands. Endymion looked away from her then back.

"Do you have a boyfriend or a fiancé?" He suddenly asked wondering knowing in the back of his mind that some girls married young. "No." Serenity said as she then smiled since she thought it was a silly question. "Good." Endymion said softly as he then smiled back.

They both then got silent again and looked at fire. Serenity then looked at him and asked, "You ever kiss anyone?" "Yes Serenity I have." Endymion said as he thought back to the past. "What was it like for you?" Serenity asked wondering if like her he didn't like them.

For she could remember a few men as they tried to kiss her and the way they did it made Serenity want to throw up. Endymion looked at Serenity not knowing she had been kissed before and still thinking that she was a young innocent said, "You will find out when you are older. After you marry more then likely." "Oh I know that. My husband will show me everything my mommy told me." Serenity said as she then smiled big remembering how her mom told her that her one true love would kiss Serenity and then she would love to be kissed.

Endymion smiled since he loved how her eyes were shining showing how happy Serenity was at the moment. She picked up her gold chain to look at the crystal. "I will give myself to only one man my one true love who will be my husband." Serenity then said saying it so truthfully that Endymion could believe it. He smiled even more then said, "Whoever you give that crystal too and marry will be the luckiest man around Serenity." Serenity smiled again then moved toward him and hugged him. Endymion hugged her back and reached and placed her on his lap and they sat again in silence but this time hugging.

Serenity wanted so bad to tell him that she loved him and wanted to give him her crystal. But she thought he wouldn't believe it and laugh at her. They sat in the silence for awhile longer then they got up and went to the bed.

"Go on and lay down. I need to take something to my father. I'll be back." Endymion said as he went to his deck. Serenity did what he told her and lay there thinking about him. She smiled suddenly and wrapped her arms around her body loving the shirt she had on. Serenity still slept in the shirt that Endymion had given to her that first night since his mother had "forgotten" to have a nightgown made.

Endymion showed up an hour later and got ready for bed. He looked to the bed when he heard Serenity crying softly for her mom. He went to her fast and pulled her into his arms.

"Hush my little one. I have you. You are safe Serenity." He said softly as he rubbed her back going up and down slowly. Serenity stopped crying and relaxed. Endymion held her all night. In the morning he got up before her and ran to the bathroom before she saw something on him "stand" out.

Since it was still raining outside they hung around inside all day.

After dinner Serenity went to his rooms to take a bath. Endymion who had started to drink during the evening meal kept doing it as he sat alone at the table in the dinning hall. He was horny and wanted Serenity. But he kept telling himself that she was too young.

Serenity got out of the tub and dried off. She brushed her hair but left it down. She then put Endymion's soft shirt that she loved on and then got into the bed and went to sleep since the rain and warm bath made her feel drowsy.

Endymion slowly made his way up to his rooms a few hours after Serenity had left his side. He opened the bedroom door then closed and locked it. He noticed Serenity in his bed with her hair down and flowing on his pillows. Endymion smiled and tore his clothes off then got into the bed and under the covers totally naked.

To be continued.

_Yes you will have to wait until the next chapter. Good things come to those who wait remember that!! EvaC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this wasn't posted a few days ago. My computer is stupid. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
__P.S. Thank you all for the reviews!!! _

_AND yes Fedski: Serenity is naive in this story and I like her that way. She is a princess after all who has been protected by her parents mostly her father. _

**Warning**: _If you read the notes in Chapter One then you know why the warning is here. ;)_

Chapter THREE

After settling down on his bed Endymion realized that Serenity looked to be having another bad dream. If his mind had been clearer he would have just noticed she just wasn't sleeping right since his body wasn't by hers.

So Endymion believing she was having a nightmare, pulled her body to his and slowly woke her up. He wanted her awake fully tonight. Serenity woke up and looked at him and they both smiled. She hugged him and lay on his arm on her left side facing him cradled up against him on his arm not even noticing he was totally naked. Endymion moved a little onto his side so he could be facing her better.

Endymion smiled and ran his hands slowly up and down her body. His hand came in contact with her right breast and his body became more determined while his mind shut down and just enjoyed what the body wanted.

Serenity lay very still loving how he made her body feel making her body feel relaxed and something along the line of wanting. But what it wanted she just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment. Serenity knew she wanted him to do something more then just rub his hand up and down.

Endymion rolled Serenity so she was under him catching her off guard just a little since he had never done anything like that before. Their eyes meet again and held, both of them seeming to know that no words needed to be spoken at that moment. And Serenity wasn't about to say anything and maybe mess up things. Sure she didn't know what was really going to happen but Serenity knew that whatever it was she wanted Endymion to make it happen and no one else.

Endymion lay his left hand against her cheek resting it there for a moment then slid it up into her hair then to the back of her head tilting it up a little. He used no force and just held her head like that while he seemed to memorize ever feature and every line of her face. Endymion glanced down and noticed his shirt on her. The same shirt he had given to her the first night when Serenity had first arrived. Endymion moved his hands and slowly worked at unbuttoning it the whole time keeping eye contact with her.

After getting the last button out of the hole Endymion opened the shirt fast wanting to see her chest and not being disappointed in what he saw. He was a little surprised she was developed so well. His smile grew even more after he noticed she only had his shirt on and nothing else. Serenity watched him looking at her bare chest and noticed how relaxed she was. It seemed to her that her body knew it was okay for him to look at her.

Endymion looked back up to her face, after noticing she only had his shirt on, and then her eyes and the two of them both smiled. Endymion bent his head and captured her lips with his own. And never before had he kissed anyone like he was kissing her. Serenity slowly kissed him back slowly at first and heard him moan as he moved his head just a little and deepened the kiss. Serenity relaxed totally loving the kiss he was giving to her. Never before had she enjoyed the kisses from others but from Endymion she wanted more. Her mind and body screamed out for her to let him give any and all that he could.

Serenity reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. His body was pressed against hers so she could feel the entire length and weight of his strong body and Serenity loved every moment of it. Unlike others who had dared to kiss Serenity in the past, she welcomed Endymion's lips on hers and his teeth when they started to nibble on her lips and his tongue as it went into her mouth. She loved the heat from his bare chest as it rested against hers.

After his tongue went into Serenity's mouth Endymion leaned his body forward as his hands went to her head and into her hair to pull her head closer to his by tilting it up just a little. His legs automatically making hers open so he could be between them and closer to her.

After he was settled down between her open legs Endymion slowly left her lips and kissed his way down to her chest going to her right breast first. His hands went and cupped both breast and he loved how they felt. No one had felt as good or right in his hands before now. He went back and started to give each of her hard nipples attention making the first one grow even more erect with the touch of his tongue as Serenity laid there loving everything he did to her, everything he was making her body feel. All of her senses were drawn to one pulsing spot, and Endymion seemed to know because her need matched his.

Endymion loved how Serenity responded to his touch and loved knowing he was the first to ever touch her and awaken her to womanhood. He also loved knowing he could go slow and take his time. He didn't have to pretend to know what he was doing like with the women from the past that he had made out with. Endymion didn't have to worry if he made a mistake and Serenity compared him with another since he was her first. And from hearing her moans and sighs, Endymion could tell that whatever he was doing to her it was right.

Endymion moved up just ever so slightly and he teased her left earlobe for a few minutes then he worked his tongue to her lips to trace them lightly before taking them again with his own. He then left her lips again working his way slowly lower on Serenity's skin making his mouth feel like fire on her skin. Serenity threw her head back and allowed him full freedom of every inch of her body.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Endymion shifted his weight back onto her and suddenly he was inside her smooth and easy. Serenity cried out and Endymion knew he had hurt her. He stilled in his movements but Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his hips pulling him deeper into her and he lost any semblance of sanity as he felt the warmth of her body surround his own.

Endymion waited to move to let her catch her breath and reminded himself that Serenity was smaller then him. But after Serenity gasped out loud and then she pulled his body even closer to hers, he reached and touched her breasts, kissed her face and murmured words to arouse her without knowing what he was saying as he started to drive into her again and again pushing himself to the edge.

One sensation after another rippled through Serenity drawing her upward to meet the force of his body as Endymion started to move in her. They started soaring together in a storm of powerful sensation as they moved rhythmically together.

Endymion slowly and gently made love to Serenity keeping in mind that she was ever so gentle and would need a gentle touch. He held her tight against his body the whole time. Kissing her now and then everywhere and making her sigh out his name more then once as he called out hers more then once.

Serenity loved knowing she was making Endymion happy and he was making her very happy. And oh how she loved him and knew deep in her heart she would always love only him. No other man would ever be in her heart like Endymion was.

Afterwards Endymion rolled off of her and then held her naked body next to his. They fell asleep both smiling and content. Endymion smiled again with the knowledge that he was her first and she was his. She would always be his and remember him just as he would always remember her. Endymion smiled again and sighed as he pulled Serenity closer to his body loving how her body felt by his. Realizing that he always liked her body next to his it fit so perfectly.

But in the morning Endymion woke up and thought about her age again but he didn't move or move her out of his arms. He lay there not moving as he looked up at the canopy over the bed. Serenity woke up smiling as she remembered what they had done. She looked at her crystal and decided that she would give it to him later that day. She looked at his face and saw the blank look on his face and in his eyes. No emotions at all. Serenity started to get scared and Endymion felt her body tense up and he looked at her fast. His eyes softened and he hugged her and said, "It's okay Serenity. Everything will be okay my little one." Serenity looked at him and then gave a shy smile as she leaned over and kissed his cheek which made him smile.

They got up and dressed. Endymion wouldn't look at Serenity at all as they each put their clothes on. Not until she was fully dressed did he glance at her. He walked to her and took her hand and they left out to go down to eat. They were both silent each thinking of the other. Endymion felt bad and felt that he had used her. He kept thinking of her age. He wouldn't think about her body or how she responded to him and matched his movements or how much his mind and body screamed out that he wanted her again. Endymion sat there and started to blame all the wine he had consumed but in the back of his mind he knew he had been sober and not that drunk. Serenity ate in silence thinking of how to give him her crystal.

As they ate they got word that Serenity's parents were on the way and they should be there soon. Endymion finally noticed that the four guys had shown up. Each young man looking tired and worn out. Serenity got happy that she would get to see her parents but then sad as she realized she wouldn't get to be with Endymion in his rooms. She noticed how quiet he was and she wondered what she might have done wrong. Endymion sat there wondering if he would be able to face Serenity's parents knowing what he had done the night before.

After they were done eating everyone in the dinning hall left out to the yards to wait for Serenity's parents to show up. The people of Endymion's parent's court were surprised to see them. They all realized that Serenity's father was very powerful by all the guards he had with him and his wife.

When Serenity saw her father and her mother she ran to them both hugging her mother first then getting swept up into her fathers strong arms. Her father held her tight and swung her around while his deep jolly laugh rang out making everyone around smile.

Her father let his little princess down after Endymion walked to them and greeted both her parents. His proper training and etiquette kicked in and blocked out images of Serenity's father hurting him. Serenity's mother hugged her again while her husband shook Endymion's hand then turned and looked at his parents who had walked over and joined them. Endymion introduced the four never knowing that both sets of parents already knew each other. But the four acted like they didn't.

After a few minutes the four parents walked inside talking to each other as they each still acted like they were meeting for the first time. Endymion noticed Serenity by her mother and he realized that he missed having her by his side and on his arm.

After the four parents talked, Serenity's father yelled at Endymion's four guards then her mother did making the four guys wish that the man was yelling at them again. When she was done and no one was looking all four guys left out of the room one at a time. Once away they looked at each other then ran off to their rooms.

Serenity's parents then went over to Endymion and thanked him for keeping Serenity so safe. Endymion blushed a little and told them they were welcome then he got silent knowing how his mind wanted to scream out that he had just had sex with their little girl not even twenty four hours ago and how he wanted to again.

The four adults each still smiling like they were the cat who ate the canary left the room to go and talk alone. Endymion's mom told Serenity's mom everything about how Endymion had been acting and the things he said about Serenity making both women giggle while their husbands both just smiled and looked at a map that showed how their lands were right next to each others.

In reality Serenity's parents could have come within a five days ride but they didn't. The four parents who wanted nothing more then to get their son and daughter together, wanted the two to spend time alone and they each could tell by the looks in the two's eyes that if something hadn't had happened the night before between the two then it would be very soon.

Yes at first Serenity's parents had no rest when she was first taken but when the messenger boy showed up, meeting Serenity's father halfway who was on his way to his friends kingdom to get help to look for her, with the note from Endymion's father, her father relaxed sending a note back telling how they would make sure the four generals would go around in circles for a few weeks. Sure the boys were in trouble for taking Serenity but not as much as they could be. The two kings and two queens had a plan for the four later.

While the four adults talked and made the next plan in their plan, Endymion took Serenity outside so they could take a walk together alone. And while they walked they were both silent each lost in their own worlds.

That night during dinner they both learned that Serenity and her parents were leaving the next day early. Her father had to get back he said. The two were both shocked but didn't say anything. They never noticed their parents smiling at each other.

Later that night Serenity went to bed with her mother. Endymion stood beside his empty bed and only looked at it. He finally left his rooms and went out to the gardens where he saw Serenity out there alone. Endymion walked over to where she stood beside a weeping willow tree.

Serenity looked up at him as he walked to her and then joined her by the tree. "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked in a soft voice while he looked down into her eyes. "I couldn't sleep." Serenity answered in a soft voice looking up into his eyes. "You…You go home tomorrow my little one you should get some rest." Endymion said in the same soft voice. "I know." Serenity said now in a whispered voice. She looked down to her hands.

Serenity stood there waiting for Endymion to ask her to stay and marry him. But he didn't. Endymion just stood there in the silent night looking down at her. She looked back up at him after a few minutes when they both hadn't said anything. Endymion noticed her eyes tearing up.

"Here I want you to have this. Only you Endymion." Serenity said as she placed her necklace with the gold crystal in his hands. She then turned away and then ran back inside.

Endymion watched her then looked down and saw the crystal. He closed his hand tight and closed his eyes while he remembered what she had said about the crystal and who she'd give it to.

Endymion never realized when he put the gold chain on his own neck. He stood out by the tree in the same spot until he saw the first rays of sunlight. Serenity had also stayed up all night thinking about him while she lay in her bed.

Everyone noticed how quiet the two were later that morning. Serenity's mother noticed that Serenity had given Endymion her necklace and she smiled and told his mother who smiled also.

Everyone in the household showed up to tell Serenity good bye and that they were going to miss her being around. Serenity only smiled at them all with the smile that they all loved.

Endymion was the last one to hug her good bye. He whispered so only she heard him and she smiled big and gave him a kiss on his check. And then Serenity ran to her father who was already on his horse along with his wife and their guards. Serenity's father pulled her to sit in front of him then he told everyone around goodbye then he waved his hand then turned his large horse around and rode off fast with his wife right beside him and their guards just as close.

Endymion only stood there and played with the crystal on his neck as he watched the horses ride off fast.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR

While Endymion stood there in the same spot, playing with the gold crystal on the gold chain that Serenity had given to him the night before, looking in the direction that Serenity, her parents and their guards had rode off in, he heard the people around him all talking.

"Oh it's going to be a sad day with the little princess gone." Endymion heard someone say. "We will see her again right your highness?" Another one asked the queen. She smiled when she noticed Endymion move his eyes but not his head, toward her for a second then he looked forward again.

The queen looked at the people around her and then said in a voice loud enough for all to hear, "I'm sorry but no not for awhile. Serenity's mother told me that Serenity will be married. Yes married very soon. She is sixteen after all and there are a lot of men asking for her hand in marriage, a new man, almost every day, showing up and asking for her. If it wasn't for Serenity's father, her mother said that Serenity would have been married already." "So we will see Serenity with her new husband then?" the king asked as he walked over and joined his wife.

The queen nodded her head up and down while she looked at him and then over at Endymion and said, "Yes. Serenity will be with another man….. when they come back for a visit. Oh I hope he will be nice. Serenity deserves the best she is so sweet." "Yes she is a sweet young woman and does deserve the very best……Oh well as long as the man who gets her is good to her and she is happy then what can we do?" the king said as he and his wife looked at each other.

"I wish I was a prince and older then I would go and marry her then princess Serenity would be here all the time." Everyone around heard a young boy of seven say as he looked down to the ground and kicked some dirt with his left foot. The adults all smiled as his mother went and took his hand. "I'm sorry my dear boy Helios, but you are just a young page. The best I have with the promise of becoming a wonderful squire and a great knight. But my boy, Serenity needs a strong young future king to be hers." the king said as he patted the boy on his head. Helios looked up at the king then over at Endymion who was silent and looking straight ahead off to the distance.

"I wonder if that one king will be there waiting for their return. Oh what was his name…her mother told me all about this young king who had shown up right after the four took Serenity. Her father finally had to send the young man home….what is his name…….?" the queen said looking like she was thinking. Knowing she was making everything she just said up. 'Get Endymion thinking about another with Serenity….. And that should work….' the queen thought to herself.

"Are you thinking of that young king from the northeast?" the king asked as he and the queen looked and smiled at each other each knowing what the other was thinking. "Yes dear. What is his name?" "I do not remember it dear wife but I have heard of him. Yes Serenity's father told me about him also. Handsome man they say with blond hair, dark green eyes and he is very young….. around Serenity's age." "Oh that would be good for her to have someone close to her age. They should have a lot in common. But of course age does not matter when it comes to love." the queen said noticing her son's body that seemed to tighten up and his left hand made a fist. "So true my dear wife and who wouldn't love Serenity. So sweet and nice. I'm sure that young king will love her even more….. after spending time….alone with her." the king said also noticing his son.

Husband and wife, parents to Prince Endymion, smiled at each other then they both looked at their one and only son and waited.

Endymion stood with his body firm looking in the direction Serenity had ridden off toward with a scowl on his face. He thought about all that he and Serenity had in common. He twirled the crystal with his right hand between two fingers and the thumb faster and faster. His eyes suddenly narrowed when he thought about another man lying with Serenity and touching her where only Endymion had. Kissing her sweet lips and hearing her soft moans of pleasure leave those same lips. He thought about her eyes and how he loved to look into them and how Serenity looked at him with love.

"No she will only look at me that way! I can't wait a couple of months!" Endymion suddenly whispered to himself. Everyone standing around watched as Endymion suddenly ran to a knight and took the horse from the man then the prince got on the horse fast and made the horse run as fast as it could in the direction he had just been looking toward.

The king and queen both smiled even more and looked at each other after Endymion was out of sight. "Have the Prince's things moved to the west wing now!" The queen called out looking to her servants. Everyone gave a loud cheer then ran off to do what their queen asked. They all knew that when the prince married he was going into that wing of the castle. Those not helping with the move went to the kitchen to start cooking for the banquet they were all sure was going to be held later that night. The young page Helios ran off toward the guard tower to keep watch with a huge grin on his little face.

While everyone rushed to do what their queen asked and the queen and king supervised them, only four young men from the household were missing. And the king allowed them to be missing knowing they were all passed out sleeping. They had arrived with Serenity's parents and each man went to their room and passed out right after her parents yelled at them. And their king would let them sleep knowing that later they were going to be going out on their horses again very soon. As a matter of fact they were going to be going out in the morning. Their uncle the king and Serenity's father had a very special assignment for the four young men one they knew the four would be happy later to do.

Endymion rode fast thinking of only Serenity. Images of her with another man flashed now and then making Endymion wish the horse would move even faster. He finally saw her parents and their guards all stopped letting the horses take a break. A couple of hours had passed since Serenity's father who knew Endymion was looking played around with the young prince even at one time leading the prince in a circle. He finally stopped after his wife told him to.

Endymion stopped his horse and jumped off and looked around for Serenity finally spotting her over by a stream away from the others. Endymion never noticed her parents both smile as he ran to their only daughter.

"Serenity!" Endymion said her name softly but fast as she turned around and looked at him as he took her hands. Serenity was very surprised he was there. She didn't think she would see him so soon. Not after what he had whispered to her earlier that morning.

"Marry me my little one please! I can't live without you I can't even last an hour without you by my side. And I love you with all my heart." Endymion suddenly said as he pulled her closer to his body.

Serenity removed her hands from his then threw them around his neck and hugged him tight. Endymion hugged her back harder while he smiled and then asked, "Is this a yes?" Serenity nodded her head up and down fast and said, "You have my crystal." Endymion smiled even more then asked, "Yes I do but do I have your love?" "Yes Endymion oh yes!" Serenity said as her grip on him tightened a little more.

Endymion pulled her head back a little so they were looking at each other. "Is it a yes?" He whispered. Serenity smiled just a little more then whispered, "Yes Endy only you. Yes I will marry you and only you my one true love." Endymion pulled her close again and held her close to his body while his eyes closed and he smiled then sighed in relief. Serenity's grip tightened around his neck while her legs dangled.

After a few minutes he put Serenity down on the ground but held her at arms length. "I would kiss you but not now with everyone looking at us." He said in a soft voice with a tint of blush on his cheeks. Serenity only continued to smile then she looked over to the left at her parents as they walked up to the two.

Endymion looked to where she was looking then let Serenity go but held her hand as he also watched her parents who were both smiling as they walked. They both stopped in front of the two.

"Took you long enough to get here." Serenity's father said then he started to laugh his jolly laugh. "Oh leave him alone dear at least he came the same day. It took you two days to figure it out and come for me." Serenity's mother said as she smacked her husband's arm playfully. "Hush dear don't let anyone know that." The king said looking at his wife then around while she only smiled at him then at Serenity and Endymion who smiled back.

Endymion reached and shook the king's hand while he said, "Can we please talk sir." Serenity's father smiled once again then took Endymion by his shoulder and lead the young man who was about to be his son-in-law away from his wife and daughter so they could talk alone. "Of course we can talk my boy. My dear wife, send them on home." Serenity's father said as the two men walked away.

Serenity looked at her mother who smiled at her then waved to the men who were waiting. She waved her hand once then some men mounted their horses and then rode off. The king and queen both knew that they were sending some of their men back to their castle so Serenity's older brother and the two's four female cousins would have escorts for the wedding later. Serenity and her mother then hugged each other.

Serenity then stood and waited while her mother walked over to her husband's horse and then her own. She held the reins and waited for her husband to join her. Endymion and Serenity's father walked away from each other with her father going to his waiting wife and horse while Endymion walked over to Serenity after he retrieved the horse he had ridden on.

Serenity's mother gave the reins of her horse to Endymion and told him to ride it and to give the horse Endymion had rode on a rest. Endymion smiled and patted the horse he had pushed to run and promised the beast that it would get a well deserved rest.

Endymion then put Serenity on her mother's horse then got on behind her and pulled Serenity closer to his body then started to horse and holding the other horse by the reins toward home riding a few feet behind her parents. The knights who had stayed behind were not far from them.

"He has her! The prince has his future queen! They are coming! They are coming! Serenity is coming home!" Young Helios yelled out as he ran through the castle then out the front doors to wait with everyone including the king and queen joining him.

When they arrived everyone smiled while Endymion helped Serenity off of the horse then took her hand and they walked together to his parents. His father and then mother both gave Serenity a hug and then Endymion. Helios worked his way forward and not only hugged Serenity but he gave Endymion a big hug also.

Endymion let the boy hug him and then he took Serenity up to his rooms. Endymion noticed most of his things gone and he smiled as he realized that his parents knew all along that he would go and get Serenity and marry her.

After Endymion closed the door he looked at Serenity. She blushed then looked down to the floor. Endymion placed his hands on both sides of her head then slowly moved her head up so he could look into her eyes. Serenity blinked her eyes a few times then closed them as Endymion tilted his head over and then down to capture her lips with his. Serenity moved up onto her tiptoes.

Endymion lowered his hands to her hips and leaned his body into hers, stepping foreword just a bit pushing her back, one step and then another, until she was against the closed door.

Serenity's fingers curled into his shirt in the front wrapping folds of fabric around her hands while she pulled him closer to her body. Her mouth opened wider against his, her tongue meeting his giving him silent permission for his own tongue to explore her mouth. Endymion grasped her wrists and then laced his fingers with hers, pulling their joined hands downward, breathing in the essence of her, as bit by bit, she relaxed in his hold and her body yielded to his.

After another few minutes had gone by, Endymion let go of her hands, then wraped one arm around her lower back and sliding his free hand up along her ribs. Then his hand moved higher to embrace the full, round shape of her breast, making her nipple hard against his palm.

Endymion tore his lips from hers and trailed kissed along her jaw as his hand shaped and caressed her breast. All he wanted to do was to take her over to his bed and make love to her just like the other night. He wanted to feel those long legs of hers wrapped around his body and he wanted her to say his name, over and over while he made love to her.

But Endymion would not let it go that far again so soon, he could not take the chance again before they were properly wed. But he did want just a few more tastes of her before he let her go. So his lips trailed kisses up her throat, along her jaw and over her chin to her mouth. He recaptured her lips and felt Serenity pull him as close as she could to her body.

Endymion was the first to remove his lips from hers. He smiled while they both caught their breath. He reached and picked Serenity up and then walked over to his bed and gently laid her down then got into his spot beside her pulling Serenity into his arms.

They held each other and quickly went to sleep since they were both tired. Both of them hadn't slept the night before. The two never knew when their mothers walked in and went and covered them both with the blankets. The two women talked about how the two's new bedroom was bigger. They left out of the room making sure that the two wouldn't be bothered since they knew that Endymion and Serenity hadn't slept the night before.

Later that day Serenity woke up and found Endymion looking down at her. He smiled and then kissed her on her lips then worked his way to her ear and then her neck. Serenity held him and sighed loving how he made her body feel.

"Endymion?" "Yes?" "Are we going to do what we did the other night?" Endymion moved back and looked down at her and smiled. "No not yet. Not until our wedding night." "Why not?" Serenity asked looking like she was disappointed. Endymion kissed her nose then said, "I really don't want to chance you getting with child until after we marry. I don't want them to know about what we have done yet. And my father would love to have something to pick on me about if I got you pregnant before the wedding. And heaven forbid my four cousins find out….I would never hear the end of it."

"I understand and we will wait. I understand about cousins." Serenity said then smiled as her mind drifted to her own cousins. Endymion gave her another kiss then stood up and helped her up then hugged her.

"So we won't tell anyone what we did. We will let them believe we are waiting." Serenity said while Endymion nodded his head in agreement. After another hug the two left the room and went and joined the others for the feast. That night Serenity went and got into the bed and waited for Endymion. Her parents agreed to let Serenity stay with Endymion since she had been with him all that time and Endymion told them that he would wait for the wedding. Endymion had hoped they would believe since he wouldn't look at the four while he talked. But they did believe since when they looked at Serenity she stood there looking down and bright red in her face.

After Endymion got into the bed it took him a few hours to fall asleep since he kept thinking about Serenity. But after getting up and going to soak in some very cold water Endymion went back to the bed and went to sleep. Endymion was very happy to know that the wedding would be in less then a week.

The next morning the two got up and left the room and went down to the main floor. They saw Endymion's four cousins looking like they were getting ready to leave. Endymion asked them where they were going. The four all sighed at the same time then told how they were getting sent by both fathers to escort Serenity's brother and cousins to the wedding. They also had to help move Serenity's things. It was their final punishment for taking Serenity.

Endymion laughed since he knew that the four had just gotten home again but now they had to leave again. Nephrite looked at the other three and then at Endymion and said, "We shouldn't be punished. If it hadn't have been for us taking Serenity you two wouldn't be together." "Yeah we should be thanked." Zoisite said while Kunzite and Jadeite nodded their heads in agreement. "No. Serenity and I already had met and I was just waiting for her and her parents to show up a few months later. Yes with you taking her, we were able to be together sooner but you all were still wrong in taking her." Endymion told the four. He then took Serenity by the arm and took her out of the area going to find their parents.

The four guys just stayed silent and got their stuff and walked out going to their horses. They all looked to their king and Serenity's father when they walked to them. Their king handed them a paper and told them to leave. Kunzite took the paper and he and the other three all watched the two kings' walk away while they started their horses. The four young men had each noticed the smiles on the king's faces but they didn't think anything about it. The four left with some fellow knights not far from them.

After awhile, Kunzite opened the paper to look at it then gasped out loud and stopped his horse. "What's wrong?" Jadeite asked looking at him while he and other two stopped their horses.

Kunzite stayed silent and just looked at the paper. "Kunzite." Nephrite said while Zoisite took the paper from Kunzite since he was closer to him. "WHAT THE…!" Zoisite suddenly yelled out. "What is it?" Jadeite and Nephrite both asked as they each went to grab the paper. "It's a map…. a map showing where Serenity's family lives." Kunzite finally said. Jadeite got the map and he and Nephrite both looked then each went wide eyed. All four guys looked up at each other.

"They live right next door." Jadeite said in a whisper. "To the right of this kingdom." Zoisite whispered. "Only a five days ride from here." Kunzite said in a whisper. "Three days if we rode fast." Nephrite then whispered.

The four looked at each other as they each remembered the night they had arrived with Serenity and how their uncle smiled and sent one of his messengers out. Zoisite was the first to recover and he looked at the other three. "Come on there is nothing we can do about it." He said as he started his horse to walking again. The other three did the same and they each rode in silence while they heard the knights with them all chuckle or laugh.

Endymion and Serenity spent the day together and at times with their parents who were each acting like they didn't know the other. The next day Endymion left out alone with a few guards leaving Serenity with their mothers. He went to a nearby village and took almost three hours looking for a gift for Serenity. He smiled big after he spotted what he wanted and then he rode home fast. Finding Serenity in the garden by a fountain with the young page helping the boy make a flower ring. Endymion stopped walking and listened to the two talking.

"And if you and the prince have a girl can I marry her?" Helios asked looking up at Serenity. "Maybe. You will be a knight and what girl doesn't want a strong brave knight to be hers. And since you are related to your queen I'm sure you will be a lord or duke later." Serenity said softly knowing that the young boy seemed to have a little crush on her. "But what if we have a boy first?" She asked. Helios looked down then up and smiled and said, "We will be best friends." Serenity smiled and finished the flowers.

Helios spotted Endymion then ran off after Serenity put the flowers on his head and then kissed it. She watched him running off then looked at Endymion as he walked to her. Serenity smiled and ran to him. Endymion caught her pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight which made Serenity giggle. He smiled even more as he realized that she hadn't changed one bit and it made Endymion happy.

They let each other go and Endymion took Serenity by the hand and walked over to the fountain then sat her down while he sat down beside her. They both noticed that they were by the tree from the night before. Serenity looked while Endymion showed her his closed right hand and then turned it and opened it to reveal a silver crystal hanging from a pure silver chain.

Serenity smiled when she noticed that the crystal was the same size and style as his. She picked up her long hair and bent her head over a little to let Endymion place it around her neck. Endymion then found Serenity in his arms hugging him tight. They both pulled back from the other and each looked down to the others crystal and then into each others eyes. They moved together and let their lips meet and kissed each never noticing that when they did both crystals seemed to glow just a little.

Endymion and Serenity were married six days later. The day after her brother and their cousins showed up with Endymion's cousins. Serenity's cousins all sighed in a dreamy way when they first saw Endymion. He only smiled at them as he walked past going to Serenity who was standing by her brother. Endymion smiled even more when he noticed the four girls all checking out his four cousins then they each giggled and started whispering to each other about the guys. His smile grew when he noticed the four young men all start to act like they weren't tired after they noticed the girls checking them out.

The four guys all started to bump into each other trying to get to the four girl's bags to help and to escort them to the rooms they were going to be staying in for their visit. Endymion laughed out loud and Serenity smiled even more after her brother said out loud that he was glad there were other guys around to help him out with the girls. He also told the two how the guys acted on the trip and how the four girls for the first time in his life left him alone and he would admit that he didn't know what to do with himself. Serenity's brother then hugged his sister and then met the man who had stolen her heart. Endymion and her brother got along great and noticed right away that they had a lot in common. They were both glad to find out that they were the same age.

After the wedding and eating the big formal meal, Endymion took his new wife up to their new rooms. The only ones to notice them leave were their parents. Endymion's cousins were over near Serenity's cousins waiting on them hand and foot with each young man with a silly look on their face. While the girls all smiled loving the attention. The two kings and two queens each smiled and started to talk about four new wedding that they knew would be taking place soon. They then started talking about having one big castle built in the middle of both kingdoms and then everyone could live together. Serenity's brother was busy with all the single women who were now drawn to him since Endymion was married, and he didn't notice that anyone left the room.

When they arrived at their door, Endymion picked Serenity up and then carried her into the room. He closed the door and locked it and then turned around. They both gasped out loud at how nice the room was and how big the seating room and the bedroom were. Endymion held Serenity in his arms while he walked around in the rooms so they could check everything out. He then walked over to one of the sofas and placed her down and then sat down beside her.

They looked at each other and Endymion picked up one of her hands. "Are you okay my little one?" Endymion asked after he kissed her hand. "Yes now that we are in here alone away from the others." Serenity said as she reached and moved some of his hear out of his eyes. "Is something wrong?" "No…Well I was embarrassed." "Why my sweetness?"

Serenity looked at him then down and sighed deeply as Endymion notice the slight tint on her cheeks.

"I had to sit and listen to my mom talk about sex and then your mom joined and they both got to talking about their first time. And then they got to talking about our fathers and started to compare them. AND then my cousins came in and laughed at me and then when our moms weren't looking, the four got to whispering to me things telling me what I should do to you. Didn't you see them all point at me and then you at different times and then giggle?" Serenity said. Endymion smiled as she pouted. "Are those four innocent?" He asked. "Yes they will be until they marry and I feel sorry for whoever marries them for they aren't going to give their man a break. I can't wait until mom has the "talk" with them." Serenity answered still looking down.

Endymion smiled again then said as he leaned back on the sofa, "Well my little wife let me see what they told you to do for me. Come on and show me." Serenity looked at him fast with her face redder. Endymion laughed and pulled her to be on his lap and then whispered in her ear with a husky voice, "Do not worry my love. As your husband, I will show you what I want. I will wake up your body to my touch." Serenity sighed and gave him a hug. "We will learn everything together?" She asked in a whispered voice. Endymion pulled her back and nodded his head up and down in agreement.

He then pulled her close for a kiss. They made love there in front of the fire on the sofa finally making their way to the bed in the early morning. Endymion couldn't get enough of her and by her actions he could tell that Serenity couldn't get enough of him.

Endymion woke up first the next morning smiling as he felt her in his arms with both of them naked with her hair down and around them. He was glad she was sleeping beside him again. For before the wedding Endymion had ended up having Serenity sleep in a different room just so he wouldn't be tempted again. But now she was back with him and he loved every second feeling her body by his and knew that now they both would be able to sleep better.

He continued to look at her and thought about how much he loved her. He chuckled as he remembered what he had whispered to her that day he asked her to marry him. That morning when she was leaving him and they both thought they wouldn't see each other for a few months. Endymion had loved how Serenity's eyes had lit up and the big smile that had graced her face. He knew that he had meant every word that he had said to her.

He had bent down to her left ear and whispered so only she heard. Endymion knew everyone had wondered what he had said to her. Endymion had first just breathed into her ear like the night before.

"Watch for me my little one. I will kidnap you next and bring you back to my room in a few months." He then smiled and then kissed her cheek and stepped back from her body. Only Serenity saw the twinkle in his eyes. And only with Serenity would he let her into his heart and see the real Endymion inside. No other woman would ever get to see the real Prince and know what he was thinking and feeling. Only the young girl he had met under the weeping willow tree that one clear beautiful summer night.

The End.

_I thank everyone for reading this short story of mine. I give a big thanks and a brownie to everyone who has reviewed or will. EvaC._


End file.
